


Lemonade Mouth (Starring Julie and the Phantoms)

by Lea_Jamie_Lovegood



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Inspired by Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood/pseuds/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood
Summary: This is inspired by the amazing movie Lemonade Mouth.I recommend watching the movie first, but you don't have to.Also, not everything will follow the movie exactly.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

“Poets.”

“Geniuses.”

“Revolutionaries.”

“Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things.”

"But the real story, the story of how our band came to be, is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they'd believe it if I told them that it all started...right here.”

**DETENTION**

"The rules in here are simple. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule, l add another day of detention,”A teacher, Ms. Harrison said, “Are we clear? Great."

Close up on a brunette boy in a bright orange beanie. 

“Luke Patterson, lead guitar.”

Pan to a dark haired boy in a leather jacket. 

“Reggie Peters, bass.”

Next to a blonde boy tapping drumsticks on the desk. 

“Alex Mercer, drum god.”

Finally, a darker skinned girl with curly hair.”

“And me, Julie Molina, future frontman for Lemonade Mouth.”

“It was this ragtag group of four that started it all.”

"All right. I have decided, rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use. We're gonna clean up around here. We're gonna unpack, and we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room. I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement,”Ms. Harrison said, “Did you hear that? Ooh. You know what? If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I-- Ooh. That is it. That is it."

**FREEZE FRAME**

"But if I'm gonna tell you this right, I need to go back to the beginning. The morning it all began."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is yur favorite song from the movie?
> 
> Even though I love them all I would have to say my top three are:  
> 1\. Determinate  
> 2\. Turn Up the Music  
> 3\. Breakthrough


	2. Turn Up the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter!
> 
> I thought that this picture worked good for this song.
> 
> I'll put a picture of the band for each number.

“I know this is hard,”Mrs. Patterson said, talking to her son, Luke, in the car. 

“Transferring to a new school a month into the year,”Luke said, “Why would that be hard?”

Luke got out of the car and started walking towards the school

“Luke,”Mrs. Patterson said, following him, “Luke.”

“But who cares, right,”Luke said.

“I care,”Mrs. Patterson said. 

“Then you and Dad might have thought to ask me before you moved our family halfway across the country,”Luke said. 

Luke continued walking into the school, his mother following and calling after him.

Alex sat in the back of his parents car, drumming against the seats. 

“Are you excited Alexander, “Mrs. Mercer asked. 

“What,”Alex asked. 

“Soccer tryouts are today, “Mr. Mercer said. 

“Oh right,”Alex said, “Yeah, I’m thrilled.”

“Your mother, “Mr. Mercer started. 

“We,”Mrs. Mercer cut in. 

“We thought you might like to have this with you today, for luck, “Mr. Mercer finished, handing Alex a soccer ball.

“It was your brother’s,”His mother said, “He scored the winning goal at state finals with that ball.”

“Mom, what are you crying for,”Alex asked, “He's just away at college.”

His mother waved her hand, Alex rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car. 

“Remember Reginald, you need to speak to your teachers about extra credit,”Mr. Peters said, “Get your GPA up for the college applications.”

“But that’s a couple of years away,”Reggie started. 

“It’s never too soon to think about your future,”Mr. Peters said, “Understand?”

“Yes father,”Reggie said. 

Reggie got out of the car and started walking into the school, noticing a group of kids with a blonde boy among them. 

“Please don’t see me,”Reggie muttered, “Please don’t see me.”

Julie was locking her bike into the rack, and picked her bag up only to have her books spill everywhere. 

“Way to go, Julie,”Julie said, bending down to pick them up. 

She then hurried into the building and over to her locker, where her best friend was waiting for her.

“There you are,”Flynn said, “We have music class in two minutes.”

Julie winced at the mention of the class. 

“Jules,”Flynn started. 

“I’m just gonna skip another day,”Julie said, “I’ll go tomorrow after presentations are done.”

“Jules, I’m worried about you,”Flynn said. 

“I just can’t today,”Julie said, “Tomorrow.”

Reggie was walking through the halls when he felt someone’s hand grab onto his. 

“There you are,”The blonde from earlier, Nick said. 

“Hey Nick, you scared me,”Reggie said. 

“Well, I’ve been looking all over for you,”Nick said, “So Carrie and the girls are ditching this morning to head over to Carrie’s to rehearse. Wanna come?”

“I can’t,”Reggie said. 

“Come on Reg,”Nick said, “We barely see each other as it is.”

“I’m sorry,”Reggie said. 

“Just this once, for me,”Nick said, “Don’t worry about Covington, all right? He’s with the new kid.”

“Well, I think that Luke’s working through some anger issues about moving,”Mrs. Patterson said. 

“Yes, I can see that,”Principal Covington said, “But I'm afraid that shirt is…”

He was looking at Luke’s muscle t’shirt.

“What? Is there a dress code here,”Luke asked. 

“Well, no, but there is an unwritten line, and that shirt crosses it,”Principal Covington said.

“What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here,”Luke asked. 

“Luke,”Mrs. Patterson said, “Just cover it up for the day, okay?”

She handed him a jacket to put on.

“Luke is it? I run a tight ship here,”Principal Covington said, “I don't know how they did things back at your old school, but in my school, students respect the rules. Written...and unwritten.”

Luke’s eyes flitted over to the monitors where Nick and Reggie were sneaking out of the school. 

Principal Covington looked over and immediately grabbed the remote, freezing the frame on their faces. 

“Please don’t call me dad,”Reggie said, “If my dad finds out I skipped school with a boy…”

Principal Covington set the phone down. 

“This is your first infraction. You are on the honor roll,”Principal Covington said, “I won't call your father. This time. But if I ever catch you skipping class again…”

“You won't, I promise,”Reggie said. 

Reggie walked out of the office to where Nick was waiting and held up the pink slip. 

“Detention,”Reggie said, “But at least we’ll be together right?”

“He actually let me off with a warning,”Nick said. 

“A warning,”Reggie asked. 

“Yeah. You know, I got soccer practice, some big games coming up,”Nick said, “I just can't miss them. But I'll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Unbelievable,”Ms. Harrison said, chasing after Principal Covington.

“What can I tell you,”Principal Covington asked.

“That you put the same value on the arts as you do sports,”Ms. Harrison said, “You've cut the music budget to zero. You've moved my classroom down to the basement. And for what? Some gymnasium?”

“Whoa. This is not ‘some gymnasium’,”Principal Covington said, “Sports bring donors, donors bring money, and money makes my school run. Times are tough, someone's gotta make the hard decisions around here, and that someone is moi.”

Julie was sitting reading in the janitor closet when Principal Covington passed the trophy cabinet. 

A broom fell down making a loud noise. 

Principal Covington backed up, wrote a detention slip and opened the door to hand it to her.

Alex ran along the field, the coach cheering him on.

“Are you sure that’s Mercer’s brother,”The coach asked Nick who nodded. 

Alex tripped over his feet again, missing the shot. 

“Mercer, you gotta kick the ball, like that.”

One of the guys on the team kicked a ball that hit Alex. 

“That's it. You know what? I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse, and I certainly don't want my brother's ball,”Alex shouted, throwing the soccer ball, it hitting the coach. 

The coach growled and motioned for him to come over.

“Our assembly today is about-- Are you ready? --personal empowerment. That's right. Dig deep inside, find the power within them,”Principal Covington said, “A student who's willing to take risks. An empowered student. And by empowerment, I mean going above and beyond what's expected of you.”

“You want empowered students,”Luke asked himself.

“Now, I know it's all within you, and you know it is as well,”Principal Covington.

“Then you're gonna get them,”Luke said, standing up on the bleachers and taking off his jacket, “My shirt, my decision. Don't let your school take away your rights. Be heard. Use your voice. He can't tell you what to wear, who to be. You can wear what you want. We can wear whatever we want. I can wear my own T-shirt. Wear whatever kind of shirt you want. Today, tomorrow!”

The other students were cheering loudly. 

Luke walked out of the elevator, holding a pink slip in his hand. 

“You lost,”A boy with long brown hair, carrying a skateboard asked. 

“Oh, I’m just looking for,”Luke started. 

“Detention huh,”The boy said, “Follow me. I’m Willie by the way.”

“What is this place,”Luke asked. 

“The underground,”Willie said, leading Luke through the halls, “Anything that doesn't fit Principal Covington's mold, you'll find it down here. Oh, this is my stop, art club.”

“You're telling me Covington just stuck your clubs in the basement,”Luke asked.

“Pretty much,”Willie said, “Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt, you're basically…”

“Invisible,”Luke finished.

“See? You're catching on already,”Willie said, “Detention is at the end of the hall. Good luck.”

Luke continued down the end of the hall, stopping in front of a bright yellow machine. 

**BOBBY’S LEMONADE**

“There is a moment where the stars align and fates collide, creating that perfect union.”

Shots of each of them, Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Alex, individually drinking a lemonade from the machine.

“This was that moment.”

**UNFREEZE FRAME**

“I am gonna give Covington a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you guys to just start cleaning up or something around here,”Ms. Harrison said before leaving the room.

Some of them got up to start cleaning.

“She can't make us clean,”Luke said, “It's cruel and unusual punishment.” 

“Welcome to high school,”Alex said. 

“This school stinks,”Luke said. 

“Can you guys just do what Ms. Harrison asked and be quiet,”Reggie said, “I'm not getting another detention because of you people.”

Alex sat at his desk, gently rapping his fingers against it and snapping, creating a beat.

Luke lifted his keys, tossing them in between his hands. 

Reggie started clapping his hands together. 

Alex pulled his drum sticks out of his back pocket and started tapping them together.

Reggie picked up the bass that was in there, starting to pluck at the strings. 

Luke picked up the acoustic guitar. 

Alex had moved behind the drums, and Julie was at the piano.

Julie began to sing after the boys had laid down a beat.

_Julie: Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

_'Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

_We just trying to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me? Yeah_

_All: Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Julie: All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me? Yeah_

_All: Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

Ms. Harrison was standing in the room watching them, the four mumbled things as they quickly set the instruments down and rushed back to their seats.

“Shh! Let me think. I need to think,”Ms. Harrison said, “Julie, I knew you had a beautiful voice! Your band, it's a gift.”

“We're not a band,”Reggie said. 

“We don't even know each other,”Alex said. 

“You were meant to play together. It's destiny,”Ms. Harrison said, “Oh, come on. You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it. People, they need to hear you. Shoot. That'll show Covington. That will show Covington. That's it. Rising Star. Rising Star!”

“Rising what,”Luke asked.

“Rising Star,”Alex said,”It's a talent competition. Winner gets a record deal. And some serious air time.” 

“Just think, you guys,”Ms. Harrison said, “You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters. What do you think? You in?” 

“Pass,”Luke said, “It's ridiculous.” 

“I really can't,”Reggie said.

“Yeah, I've got stuff,”Alex said. 

“Stuff,”Ms. Harrison said, “Okay, well, then, what about you, Julie?”

“I don't sing,”Julie said.

“Uh, we just heard you sing,”Ms. Harrison said.

“Well, yeah, but that wasn't,”Julie said, "I can’t.”

“Guys, Dirty Candy are entering,”Alex said, “We wouldn't have a shot.” 

“He's right,”Reggie said, “They're amazing.”

“Well, if we don't stand a chance against this Candy team, then why bother, right,”Luke said.

“Because, you said it yourself,”Ms. Harrison said, “You deserve to be heard.”


	3. Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this picture would work good for the chapter but it's a little blurry.

Julie walked into her house, ruffling her brother Carlos’s hair.

“Hey dad,”Julie greeted. 

“Hey Jules,”Her dad greeted. 

“Reginald, how was school,”Mrs. Peters asked. 

“Good,”Reggie said. 

“And the extra credit,”Mr. Peters asked, “Did you ask your teachers?”

“Yes father,”Reggie answered.

“Alexander,”Mrs. Mercer called, walking into the garage, “So? How were soccer tryouts?”

“Well, um they were…,”Alex started, “Great. It went-- It went great.” 

“I knew it. I knew it,”Mrs. Mercer said, “Why don't you come in now and hit the books? You're never gonna make it to Stanford with your brother whacking away at these drums every day, are you?”

“Yuck, Dad. How can you eat that,”Luke asked, “Imagine how that poor fish felt.”

“When did you become a vegetarian,”Mr. Patterson asked.

“Four months ago,”Luke said, remembering the hot dog incident, “For geniuses, you don't pay very good attention. Sorry I'm not out inventing biodegradable plastic, or, oh, yeah, curing cancer.” 

“We haven't cured it yet,”Mr. Patterson said. 

“Hello. I know that. l may not be a genius,”Luke said, “Which is, like, I don't know, a genetic abnormality in this family. But I can do things too, you know. I could start a revolution.”

“That’s nice,”Mrs. Patterson said.

Reggie stood in the bathroom, reading a text.

Julie stood at her locker reading the text.

Alex was standing in the halls reading it. 

_We need to talk- Luke_

“We talked about this,”Reggie said, “It's not gonna happen”

“Sure it is,”Luke said, taking a bite of pizza, “l signed us up for Rising Star this morning.”

“We're not experienced enough,”Alex said. 

“Which is why I also signed us up for Halloween Bash,”Luke said.

“What? Wait, how'd you pull that off,”Julie asked.

“It's amazing what a principal will agree to if he thinks his new 'problem student' is channeling his energy into something productive,”Luke said. 

“Hmm. Goofing around in detention does not make us a band,”Reggie said.

“So we'll practice,”Luke said, then looked to Alex and asked, “You have real drums, right?”

“Yeah,”Alex answered. 

“See,”Luke said, “I didn't even know that.”

“Okay, so, what are we gonna play,”Julie asked.

“You could write our songs,”Luke said.

“Me,”Julie asked.

“Yeah,”Luke said, “That one you did the other day was pretty amazing.”

The other two boys were nodding.

“That was nothing,”Julie said.

“Wait. We can't play the Bash,”Reggie said, “Dirty Candy is performing.”

“And we are opening for them,”Luke said, “I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't wanna be some random face in a yearbook. Or a kid people vaguely recall passing in the halls. I wanna be heard. Who's with me?”

“I'll give it a shot,”Reggie said.

“Really,”Luke asked.

“Yeah,”Reggie said, “But only if everyone else agrees. Just one practice. If it works, great. If not, I'm out.”

“All right,”Luke said, looking at Julie, “Come on. Say you'll try. Please.” 

“Okay, okay. I'll do it,”Julie said.

“Yes,”Luke said. 

The three looked at Alex. 

“You know what,”Alex said, pulling a coin from his pocket, “Heads, we do it. Tails, we don't.”

Alex flipped the coin, and it landed with a clink on the table, the four leaning around to look at it. 

“One of the misconceptions about Lemonade Mouth is that we were a natural fit from the start. Totally not true.”

“Come on, Alex. It's a simple four-four beat,”Luke said, “You're not even trying. It's B to B-flat, back to B, then an F-sharp. Ready?”

They started playing, but everyone was messing up.

“Okay, this isn't working,”Reggie said.

“We'll get it. We just need to keep practicing,”Luke said, “Also, maybe we need to go a little more hardcore.”

“That's it. I'm out of here,”Reggie said. 

“What,”Luke exclaimed, “You're just gonna stomp away?”

“Yeah, come on. Don't leave,”Julie said.

“I'm out too,”Alex said. 

“What,”Luke exclaimed.

“Guys, look. Come on,” Julie said, “We can work this out. Maybe if we just take it from the top one more time?”

“They're quitting before we've even started,”Luke said, “They're quitters!”

“Shut up, Luke,”Alex said.

“Wait, Reggie,”Julie said, “Reggie. Please, don't. Wait.”

Julie started playing a couple notes on the piano. 

_Julie: Can you see me?_

_'Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin' so hard to get there_

_All: And I say, oh_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_Come on let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody_

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Julie: I'm so tired_

_Of being invisible_

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_Trying to set me free_

_Burnin' inside of me_

_'Cause we're standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down_

_But I say_

_All: Oh, we're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_Come on let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody_

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Julie: We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh and when we fall we fall together_

_Till we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh ,oh_

_All: Oh, we're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive_

_Come on let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody_

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Ooh ohh oh_

“Julie, did you really write that,”Luke asked. 

“Yeah,”Julie answered.

“You guys,”Luke said, “We are so winning a record deal!”

Reggie walked into the Wilson den where groups of people were.

“Hey, what's up,”Nick said, walking over to him, “I didn't think you were gonna make it. So how'd you get out of the house?”

“Um, I told my dad I had a study group,”Reggie said.

He noticed Carrie talking to a group of people, her face angry, her hands flailing in the air.

“What's Carrie talking about,”Reggie asked.

“Eh, it's nothing,”Nick said, looking at Reggie’s inquisitive face, “Come on, don't worry about it.”

“Just tell me,”Reggie said.

“Covington told her she doesn't get the full set at the Halloween Bash,”Nick said.

“So…,”Reggie said. 

“So you know that new guy, Luke,”Nick said, “I guess he told Covington he has some band, and Ms. Harrison is in on it.”

“Ms. Harrison is a really talented music teacher, actually,”Reggie said.

“Yeah, whatever. I mean, that's not the point,”Nick said, “The point is, this so-called band has half her stage time now. And Carrie’s really upset about it. And that means I won’t be able to play with them.”

“Um, do you know who else is in the band,”Reggie asked.

“Nope. Just a bunch of nobodies,”Nick said.

“It's me,”Reggie said.

“What,”Nick asked. 

“I'm in the band,”Reggie said, “I play bass.”

“I mean, you're kidding, right,”Nick asked.

“No,”Reggie said, “Actually, we're not bad. I mean, we met in detention. We're just opening for you.”

“Look, Reg, I mean, if you wanna be in the band, that's great,”Nick said, “I’m sure you could play bass for Carrie. But, joining a band that's taking half Carrie’s night from her? And me who’s gonna play with her.”

“What, so now it's her night, your night,”Reggie asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, my music, it's-- It's important to me,”Nick said, “You know that.”

“Well, maybe my music is important to me too,”Reggie said. 

“I'm sure it is. It's just... Just think about it, okay,”Nick said, “I mean, I really don't want this to come between us.”

“Me either,”Reggie said.

“Good. Now, I'll be back in a little bit, okay,”Nick said, “Carrie, come on.”

“I'm taking that band down one way or another,”Carrie stated to the group she was talking to. 

Alex walked into the music room, seeing everyone had a can of lemonade from the machine.

“I see everyone brought their official underworld badges,”Alex said, holding his lemonade up.

“We're subterranean and we're proud,”Luke said, raising his.

They all took a drink, their faces warping at the sourness.

“First order of business: a band name,”Luke said, “We need one for the fliers.”

“Okay, okay. What about Soul Groove,”Alex suggested.

Everyone mumbled no.

“Um... The Anarchists,”Luke suggested.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Well, that's not so bad,”Julie said.

“The Anarchists,”Luke repeated.

“No, no, you're right, it's terrible,”Julie said, “I'm gonna go get another lemonade.”

Julie left, the boys still throwing out band names. 

“Sunset Curve,”Reggie suggested.

“Back off the bash,”Julie said, re-entering.

“What kind of band name is that,”Alex asked.

“I love it,”Luke said.

“No, this was on the door,”Julie said, holding up the sign.

Julie picked her drink out of the vending machine.

“Thanks. My favorite,”One of the Dirty Candy backups, Kayla, said. 

“Could I just have…,”Julie started.

“So hey, you're the lead singer of the new band, right,”Carrie asked.

“Yeah,”Julie said.

“Oh, then why don't you just belt one out for us,”Carrie said, “Show us what you've got.”

“Could you just leave me alone,”Julie asked.

“What's going on,”Luke asked, walking up to them.

“We're just making small talk,”Carrie said.

“Carrie, come on. Just leave her alone,”Reggie said.

“And are you gonna make me,”Carrie asked.

“I have a better idea,”Luke said, tapping Carrie’s shoulder.

“What,”Carrie asked, turning around.

“One second,”Luke said, taking a sip of his lemonade before spitting it on Carrie.

The two different groups of people started shouting. 

“Break it up here, break it up,”Principal Covington said, stepping in, “Step away from the puddle, people. What is going on here?”

“Principal Covington, I went to get a drink, and they just started threatening me,”Carrie started, the others shouting in disagreement, “Next thing you know it, lemonade mouth over here spits all over me. Look at my clothes.”

More arguing from the two sides, but Principal Covington started writing detention slips for Julie and the guys.

“And that is how we got our band name.”

Luke knocked at Julie’s door.

“Hey,”Julie said, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I should come by, work on some songs with you,”Luke said. 

“Oh. Okay. Um... Come on in,”Julie said.

She and Luke moved to sit in the backyard.

“So, I had this idea when I was talking to my friend Flynn,”Julie said, “She’s a great rapper so I thought we could add a little part where she could join in. She's dj-ing the dance."

“That’s a great idea,”Luke said, “So we can start working on that right away and she can come rehearse with us.”

“Well, this is it, guys,”Luke said, “Our last rehearsal.”

“Guys, I can't believe the Halloween Bash is tomorrow night,”Alex said.

“And Rising Star in a few weeks,”Reggie added.

Julie had frozen, Flynn at her side.

“You okay,”Flynn asked.

“Fine, fine,”Julie said, “I'm totally fine.” 

“Hey, come on, you guys, we're gonna be great,”Luke said, “In fact, I think I know just the thing to make us feel better.”

“Lemonade,”Everyone said.

They all froze in front of the machine. 

**SCHEDULED FOR REMOVAL**

“I'd like to know what's happening to the lemonade machine in the basement,”Luke said, putting the sign on the front desk.

“There's a lemonade machine down there?”

“Yeah, for now. And I'd like to know why it's being removed,”Luke said.

“We were just wondering if it's gonna be replaced or repaired,”Alex said, “You know, any information you have, we would really appreciate it.”

“Well, I'm sure it's just a mix-up. Well, that machine should have been gone ages ago. Well, what with Principal Brenigan's sponsorship deal, and we have to get rid of any competing drink machines.”

“What,”Luke exclaimed, “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

“Now, I don't care for your tone, young man. I suggest if you have any more questions, you bring them up to Principal Covington yourself.”

“We're not going down without a fight,”Luke said, leaving the office.

“Look, it's just a machine, Luke,”Alex said.

“No, it's not,”Luke said, “ It's more than that.”

“Hey, Reggie,”Carrie greeted, “What's up with you?”

“Nothing,”Reggie said.

“Hey, have you seen the new weight room,”Carrie asked.

“What,”Reggie said.

“You gotta check it out,”Carrie said, leading him up the stairs, “It's really great. So how's that whole band thing working out for you, anyway?”

“Yeah, it's great,”Reggie said, “Seriously, I don't have time for your games.”

They reached the top of the stairs where Nick was standing very close with Kayla, his jacket around her. 

“Hey, Reg,”Nick said, “You know Kayla, right?”

Reggie turned around and ran down the stairs.

“No, wait, Reg,”Nick called after him.

“Let him go,”Carrie said, holding Nick back, “He's made his choice. Hey, good luck tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I was thrown because I had to figure out who was gonna do the wrap in both Determinate and later Breakthrough. 
> 
> I was actually gonna have Reggie do it, but then I remembered Jadah (Flynn) can rap obviously so yeah.


	4. Determinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The best number in the whole movie. 
> 
> So the picture for the number, just imagine that they're on a stage.

“She promised she'd be here,”Luke said.

“Maybe she just got held up,”Alex said.

“We're on in ten minutes,”Luke said.

“Flynn just texted,”Reggie said,”They’re in the bathroom.”

The boys raced there, Flynn beckoning them into the empty girls bathroom.

“How you feeling, Julie,”Alex asked.

“I'm great. Super,”Julie said.

“That's great,”Luke said.

“But it's probably not the best idea for me to actually go out there,”Julie said.

“We've rehearsed these songs a million times,”Reggie said, “We've put everything we have in these songs.”

“We have like six minutes,”Luke said quietly.

“What are we gonna do,”Alex asked.

“What's that,”Flynn asked, pointing to Luke’s lemonade can belt.

“Jules,”Flynn started, handing the can to her over the stall,” Look, we believe in you, okay?”

They heard the sound of the can popping open and Julie drinking. 

The stall door clicked open and she walked out.

“I’m ready,”She announced.

The band cheered as they walked back to the gym.

The band walked onto the stage, the lights coming up on them.

_Julie: Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Julie: Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait_

_Or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

Flynn moved behind her dj set up to the front of the stage.

_Flynn: Okay, it's Flynn and I'm heaven-sent_

_Music like veteran_

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name the band better than_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather_

_'Cause, they're feeling the adrenaline_

_Stop_

_Now hurry up and let us sing_

_Knock_

_'Cause, we coming through your house_

_And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth_

_I'm the real deal and you know how I feel_

_Why they're in it for a bill, I'm just in it for a thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playing around_

_Put your feet up from the ground_

_And just like that sound like_

Flynn left the stage once she had finished.

_All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Come on and come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on and come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_

_D-d-dance floor_

_Determinate_

“Looks like you got some competition at Rising Star,”Nick said. 

“You know, they're not that good,”Carrie said.

“No,”Nick said, “They're great.” 

“Okay. Well, we're Lemonade Mouth,”Julie said, “And now a few words from our lead guitarist, Luke Patterson.”

“Come on. Everybody, we want you to pass these back, so hurry up,”Luke said. 

Julie, Flynn, and Reggie were passing lemonade cans out to the crowd.

“We'd like to shine a light on a recent change that affects us all. We'd like to talk about…,”Luke said, “...Lemonade. The Bobby’s Lemonade machine in the basement is scheduled for removal to help pay for this gymnasium.”

The crowd started booing.

“It's about this school, it's treating certain people like they matter more than others. Or like funding for sports is more important than a music program. Or a school newspaper, or any one of us,” Luke said, “We all deserve to be treated like we matter. Because, ladies and gentlemen, we do matter!”

_All: Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Julie: Hey now_

_We no longer wait around_

_My team stronger like weights now_

_Keeps on growing_

_Our muscle keeps on showing_

_Luke: We came here to make a change_

_We came here to rearrange_

_We came here cause we believe_

_We came here cause we achieve, yeah_

_Julie: While I've got the microphone_

_Make sure how I feel is known_

_All for one we got the zone_

_How I feel to each his own_

_Luke: All my people treat em right_

_We reserve the right to fight_

_For what we want, for what we need_

_To the front we shall proceed_

_Reggie: Here we come and we're ready to_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_Better run cause we don't take_

_No, no, no_

_Come on_

_All: Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Reggie: We're motivated_

_We're aggravated_

_We're dedicated_

_So now you better play fair_

_Julie: Determination, willpower_

_With consideration_

_We will devour_

_Luke: We're on our own_

_But we are one_

_So on lend a shoulder we'll fight until_

_We see the sun_

_Alex: It's just a matter of time_

_Before you see our way_

_We fight with all our lives_

_We do this everyday_

_Reggie: Here we come and we're ready to_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_Better run cause we don't take_

_No, no, no_

_So come on_

_All: Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Luke:Yeah_

_I said we're tired of this_

_We're going to stand up_

_For what we believe in_

_We might be on our own_

_But we are one_

_Everybody ready_

_Come on_

_Let's go_

_All: Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Be heard, be strong, be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, come on, be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

**BLACKOUT**

“That was quite a show you all put on at the Halloween Bash,”Principal Covington said, “You're very talented. Very. But just for your information, a high school dance is no place for a...political tirade. What you did Friday night was completely... completely disruptive.”

He turned his focus to Luke and continued, “And you. You promised there'd be no funny business.”

“But it wasn't funny,”Luke said, “We just spoke our minds and, Principal Covington, you shut us down.”

“Yes, I shut you down, because the decisions I make are for the good of this school,”Principal Covington said, “And with that good in mind, Lemonade Mouth is finished. You will not use the music room. You will not use the instruments. If I hear so much as a hum coming from the locker-room showers, I will suspend you. Understood? Good. Dismissed.”

Alex was sitting next to Willie, who slid a cd towards him.

“What's this,”Alex asked.

“It's you. Your show,”Willie said, “Flynn recorded it and I made the cover art. Listen, a bunch of kids have been asking if they can buy them. l hope you don't mind, but I've already sold like five copies. I thought that Flynn and I could each get a small cut, and then you guys get the rest. Deal?”

Alex nodded, and Willie smiled, passing him some cash.

“This year's Halloween Bash will best be remembered for the powerful performances by surprise standout Lemonade Mouth,”Luke read aloud, “A champion for students sidelined by the high school privileged and elite. Can you believe it? - Our first review.”

“And last, apparently,”Reggie said.

Principal Covington stood at the front of the school as the janitor tried to yank down a giant banner that was hung up. 

Luke walked out of the school.

“Hey, Luke. Come here,”Principal Covington said, “Now, I thought I made myself clear. This lemonade business is over.”

“It wasn't us,”Luke said, looking up at the banner.

“You're playing a dangerous game here,”Principal Covington said.

“We had nothing to do with that,”Luke said.

“And you're gonna lose,”Principal Covington finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody have any ideas on how I can better incorporate Willex in the story?
> 
> I was gonna add on an entirely new scene but I couldn't figure out how to make it relevant.


	5. He's So Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just changed the pronouns for this song because obviously Reggie had to sing it. 
> 
> I also moved a couple of scenes in this chapter so they were happening sooner so the chapter wasn't super short.
> 
> Also, sorry you can't see Alex in the picture but I thought this picture was perfect.

The band and Flynn sat at a table at the local pizza place, Dante’s.

“What would you say…,”Luke said. 

“lf, um, we told you you could play again,”Flynn asked.

“I'd say you're nuts,”Reggie said, “Covington is never gonna change his mind.”

“We're not talking about at school,”Luke said, “We're talking about here.”

“I gave Dante your CD, and he loved it,”Flynn said. 

“Yeah, and he said we could start playing here,”Luke said, “Principal Covington can tell us we can't play at school, but he can't tell us not to play here.”

“And it could become a regular gig,”Flynn said.

“Wait, wait, a regular gig,”Julie asked, “I barely made it through the first one.”

“Guys, my parents already think I'm at soccer practice every afternoon,”Alex said, “There's no way I can pull this off.”

“Me either,”Reggie said, “Nick eats here, and I'm pretty much planning on not seeing him again for the rest of my life.”

“Guys, we mean something to people,”Luke said, “Lemonade Mouth is their voice. It's like we're at the center of a movement here.”

“Guys, good luck with your movement, but I've got homework to do,”Reggie said, standing up and leaving.

The group followed after him, calling after him so he would stop and turn around.

He was looking up, his eyes wide.

“Reggie, you okay,”Flynn asked. 

Reggie pointed up to where a giant banner of them was above the restaurant.

“No way,”Luke said.

“Oh, it's beautiful,”Julie said.

“Look at us up there,”Alex said.

“Maybe we do matter,”Reggie said.

“Of course we do,”Luke said.

“Before we knew it, we were playing at Dante's Pizzeria every Thursday night. Standing room only. We were ready for Rising Star. We were ready to be heard.”

_ Reggie: Insecure in his skin _

_ Like a puppet, a boy on a string _

_ Broke away _

_ Learned to fly _

_ If you want him back, gotta let him shine _

_ So it looks like the joke's on you _

_ 'Cause, the boy that you thought you knew _

_ All: He's so gone _

_ That's so over now _

_ He's so gone _

_ You won't find him around _

_ You can look but you won't see _

_ The boy I used to be _

_ 'Cause he, he's so gone _

_ Reggie: Here I am, this is me _

_ And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be _

_ Are you shocked? _

_ Are you mad? _

_ That you're missing out on who I really am _

_ Now it looks like the joke's on you _

_ 'Cause, the boy that you thought you knew _

_ All: He's so gone _

_ That's so over now _

_ He's so gone _

_ You won't find him around _

_ You can look but you won't see _

_ The boy I used to be _

_ 'Cause he _

_ Reggie: He's so gone away like history _

_ He's so gone _

_ Baby, this is me, yeah _

_ All: He's so gone _

_ That's so over now _

_ He's so gone _

_ You won't find him around _

_ You can look but you won't see _

_ The boy I used to be _

_ 'Cause he, he's so gone _

_ He's so gone _

_ You can look but you won't see _

_ The boy I used to be _

_ 'Cause he, he's so gone _

_ Gone, gone, gone _

Reggie was walking out of the school when he saw Nick sitting on the bench. 

He started to walk faster.

“Oh, come on, Reg,”Nick said standing, “Can we please just talk?”

“We don't have anything to talk about,”Reggie said. 

“I think we do,”Nick said, chasing after him, “Look, Reg, I made a mistake. Look, Reg. l still have feelings for you.”

“What about Kayla,”Reggie asked.

“Reg, come on, we're just friends,”Nick said, “That's all.”

“The thing is, Nick, I'm not the same guy I was two months ago,”Reggie said, “Not anymore. I'm not trying to be something that I'm not, you know? Not for anyone. Me, my music, we're a package deal now.”

“Okay, and I know. I get that now, I do,”Nick said, “And I'm sorry, Reg. I am. Just... Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can,”Reggie said, “But it doesn't change anything between us. Okay? It's gonna take a lot more than sorry to fix this.”

Luke was sitting in his bedroom, concentrating on writing out a melody that had popped into his head.

His mom burst into the room.

“Don't you knock,”Luke exclaimed.

“Yes,”Mrs. Patterson said, “No. Just, come on. You've got to hear this.”

Luke followed his mom out into the living room where she turned up the radio.

“Listen. Your song,’Mrs. Patterson said.

“What,”Luke said. 

“It's you,”Mrs. Patterson said.

“That's incredible,”Luke said, “We're on the radio.”

Julie was sitting in her living room with her dad and Carlos when the phone rang. 

She picked it up and said, “Hello?”

“Turn on WRIZ,”Luke said quickly before he hung up.

Julie walked over to the radio and turned on the station to hear Determinate playing.

“Dad, dad,”Julie said, “They're playing our song. On the radio. They're playing our song on the radio! Yes! Yes!”

Julie, Mr. Molina, and Carlos all jumped around listening to it. 

Alex, Reggie, and Flynn were all at Flynn’s doing homework when the song came on so they all got up to start dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters. I know that there isn't a lot of focus on the ships other than Nickinald. 
> 
> I'm trying to bring Willie in more and I'm trying to hint at Juke.


	6. More than a Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the picture just imagine that Julie and Flynn are also there okay. 
> 
> Also I used this song for a previous story in my JATP oneshots book so go check that out.

“Has anyone seen Julie today,”Luke asked.

“I haven't seen her all day,”Reggie said.

The three boys knocked on Julie’s front door where her dad answered and led them into the backyard.

Julie was sitting out there with Flynn.

“Hey,”Luke said, sitting down.

“You came,”Julie said.

“We all did,”Alex said.

“Hey, it's nice out here,”Reggie said.

“Yeah. Sometimes I like to look up and see what shapes I can find,”Julie said, “You know, in the clouds.”

“It's a giant old lady with a... A skirt and an umbrella,”Alex said, lying down on his back.

“See, there... There's a flower in a vase,”Julie said.

“Oh, I see a hand,”Flynn said. 

“No, you're way off. It's a... It's an alien pushing a baby carriage,”Reggie said. 

“All I see is a blob,”Luke said, “Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family. Like I'm just some big letdown. No wonder my parents ignore me.”

“I wish my parents would ignore me,”Reggie said, “I’m never gonna live up to their idea of the perfect son.”

“Try living up to a perfect brother,”Alex said, “I’m nothing like him but they don’t care.”

Julie was crying again. 

“Hey Jules,”Luke said, “We’re sorry, we shouldn’t have…”

“It’s okay,”Julie said,”I just miss my mom so much. It’s why I'm so glad to have this, you know. Our friendship.”

Luke took out his guitar and started playing.

_ Reggie: I can't pretend _

_ To know how you feel _

_ But know that I'm here _

_ Know that I'm real _

_ Flynn: Say what you want _

_ Or don't talk at all _

_ Reggie: I'm not gonna let you fall _

_ Reach for my hand _

_ 'Cause it's held out for you _

_ My shoulders are small _

_ But you can cry on them too _

_ Everything changes _

_ But one thing is true _

_ Understand _

_ We'll always be more than a band _

_ Yeah _

_ Luke: You used to brave the world _

_ All on your own _

_ Now we won't let you go, go it alone _

_ Alex: Be who you wanna be _

_ Always stand tall _

_ Both: Not gonna let you fall _

_ All: Reach for my hand _

_ 'Cause it's held out for you _

_ My shoulders are strong _

_ But you can cry on them too _

_ Everything changes _

_ But one thing is true _

_ Understand _

_ We'll always be more than a band _

_ Julie: I never knew you could take me so far _

_ I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need _

_ All: Reach for my hand _

_ 'Cause it's held out for you _

_ My shoulders are strong _

_ But you can cry on them too _

_ Everything changes _

_ But one thing is true _

_ Understand _

_ We'll always be more than a band _

_ Julie: Reach for my hand _

_ 'Cause it's held out for you _

_ My shoulders are strong _

_ But you can cry on them too _

_ Everything changes _

_ But one thing is true _

_ Understand _

_ We'll always be more than a band _

“But just when the future looked brightest for Lemonade Mouth, everything started to fall apart.”

“Reg, you sure you're okay,”Alex asked after Reggie was coughing again.

“Yeah, I think it's just allergies,”Reggie responded.

“Losers,”Carrie shouted from the crowd, “I'm just saying, I'm gonna take you down at Rising Star tomorrow.”

“Look, just ignore her,”Luke told Julie.

“Hey, good evening, ladies and gentlemen,”Carrie said, hopping onto the stage and taking the mic, “May I introduce Loser Mouth…”

Luke struggled to get the mic away from Carrie, which resulted in her crashing into the audience. 

Somewhere along the line people were throwing food everywhere.

Alex was walking with Willie after the disaster at the pizza place.

“Carrie is the worst,”Willie said. 

“She got what she wanted, didn't she,”Alex said, “Dante's not gonna let us play there anymore, that's for sure.”

“You guys will find another gig,”Willie said, “You’re great.”

Alex literally tripped on air, landing on his hand. 

He cried out, Willie kneeling on the ground next to him. 

“Alex,”Willie said. 

Alex was cradling his hand. 

Flynn had dragged Julie to a concert. 

Probably not the best idea in hindsight considering that they had both completely lost their voices from shouting.

“Hey, it's me. We have an emergency,”Luke said, “I'm right in front of the school. Yeah, yeah. Hurry.”

Alex, Reggie, and Julie all walked towards the school.

Reggie was sneezing. 

Julie was coughing.

Alex had his arm in a sling because of his hand.

“Anybody knows what this is about,”Reggie asked.

“Where is he,”Julie asked.

“What happened to your voice,”Alex asked.

“There she is,”Reggie said.

They walked to where Luke was sitting in front of the back of a truck.

“What happened,”Luke asked, looking at them, “Did you all get hit by a bus or something?”

“Look who's talking,”Alex said.

“What's going on, Luke,”Reggie said.

“Yeah,”Julie said, “What are you doing?”

“I am protesting the removal of our Bobby's Lemonade machine,”Luke said. 

“You're kidding me, right,”Reggie said, “In this weather?”

“Okay, kid, enough playing around. I got three more pickups today.”

“Are you really willing to support the rampant tyranny and oppression of the powerful over the voiceless,”Luke said. 

“You move, or I move you It's your choice.”

“I am not moving until you put our lemonade machine back,”Luke said.

“Have it your way, kid.”

The worker picked Luke up but the other three immediately started protesting. 

“Hey, no.” “Hey. Hey, put him down.” “Get off of my friend!” “Hey. Stop!”

**POLICE SIRENS**

“Needless to say, that day was a bit of a low for the band.”

The group sat in a jail cell.

“So much for Rising Star,”Alex said.

“We can't skip it,”Luke said.

“Well, we can't play,”Reggie said, “It's over.”

“Reggie’s right,”Alex said, “We lose.”

“So we lose,”Luke said, “So what? Lemonade Mouth is bigger than a competition. We did it to be heard. For our fans, for ourselves.”

“For our friendship,”Julie said, “Guys, we can't give up.”

“Julie, this isn't just humiliating ourselves on, like, a high-school level,”Reggie said.

“Look, we're not doing it,”Alex said.

“Agreed,”Reggie said, “In case you haven't noticed, Luke, we're in a holding cell. Okay, and you're the only one to blame.” 

“Me,”Luke asked.

“Yeah, you,”Alex said, “Yeah, it's pretty much all your fault, Luke.”

“We didn't actually get arrested,”Luke said, “Okay? We're waiting for our parents to come pick us up.”

“Oh. Great. Our parents,”Alex said.

“Guys, can you please stop fighting,”Julie said.

There was silence. 

Alex found a coin in the pay phone, and started tapping it against the top. 

Reggie started zipping the zipper of his jacket up and down.

Luke was tapping his fingers against the bars. 

Julie drumming against the bench. 

They all started humming and eventually singing.

“No matter what. We'll still be singing Come on, come on, turn up the music It's all we got. We're gonna use it Come on, come on, turn up the music…”

“Are we in,”Luke asked.

Everyone nodded and they moved in for a group hug.

Julie was the first to go out, seeing her dad.

“Mija, when I said get out of the house, this isn't what I meant,”Mr. Molina said, before Julie hugged him. 

“Okay, look, I know you're disappointed in me, but I just,”Reggie started when he saw his dad.

“I don't want to talk about it,”Mr. Peters said,”Let's go.”

“No, father,”Reggie said, “I need to say this. Look, I'm never gonna be this perfect son you want me to be. What I'm trying to say is, I'm finding my way. And, yeah, I'll make mistakes. But I deserve for you to just let me be me. Could you at least try?”

“But you're still in trouble,”Mr. Peters said. 

“I know,”Reggie said.

Alex looked over to where the car waited, but the window rolled revealing his brother.

“You're lucky I picked up the phone instead of Mom,”His brother said.

“Tell me about it,”Alex said. 

“Here's the thing, Alex,”His brother said, “You wanna play music, you need to stand up to Mom and Dad and tell them that. Tell them soccer isn't for you. That you wanna go to music school, not Stanford.”

“That's easy for you to say,”Alex said, “They think everything you do is perfect.”

“Yeah, well, they're not thinking that for long,”His brother said, “My grades this semester? Not so hot. So much for that whole "perfect" thing, huh? Here's an idea. What do you say we go tell Mom and Dad together?”

Luke walked out and saw his parents.

“Yeah, I know,”Luke said, “Grounded for life.”

“You got off with a warning. Let's just leave it at that,”Mrs. Patterson said, “Do you know what I see when I look at you, Luke? I see the most determined, focused boy I've ever known. I mean, look at what you've done. You started a band. You stood up for what you believed in. I'm sorry that I've been so distracted lately. But, Luke, I couldn't be any prouder of what I see.”

“Really,”Luke asked, “Thanks, Mom.”

“Hey, let's get out of here,”Mr. Patterson said.

“Hey,”Luke said, “You wanna come see our revolution?”

“We were planning on it,”Mrs. Patterson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. 
> 
> Also, just wanted to clarify that in the chapter, Julie is upset because it's the one year anniversary of her mom's passing. I didn't want to introduce the cat like they did in the movie. Also, obviously Julie's dad isn't in jail because he's Ray.
> 
> Do you want me to add in the final cut scene and song, which after years of watching the movie I just found out exhisted.
> 
> -Lea


	7. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to do this picture for the last song because it worked so well.

“That was Dirty Candy, everyone give them a hand.”

“Top that,”Carrie said, as she, Kayla, Nick, and some other girls passed by them. 

“Oh, we will,”Luke said, “Trust me.”

“Good luck,”Nick said to Reggie. 

“Thanks,”Reggie responded. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Lemonade Mouth.”

The band walked out onto the stage and started. 

Julie started playing the piano and singing, even though she had lost her voice.

Reggie was coughing, and Alex tried to start picking up the song. 

It was a mess.

Luke was trying to encourage them, but everyone had given up. 

Alex tossed his drumsticks and started off the stage, the others following him. 

Nick had grabbed his guitar.

“Okay, where are you going,”Carrie asked.

“They need help, Care,”Nick said. 

“No, no. You do that,”Carrie said, “And you can’t play with us anymore.”

“Trying hard to fight these tears I'm crazy worried,”Willie sang, standing up in the crowd.

“Messing with my head, this fear I'm so sorry,”Carlos said standing. 

Next were their parents standing to join in singing.

“Then I guess,”Nick said, “I’ll find someone else to play with.”

Nick left Carrie, heading onto the stage and starting to play. 

More and more of the crowd were standing up and singing the lyrics. 

Luke had started playing again, and the band was all lined up watching everyone sing and dance.

“We didn't win Rising Star, but we won something bigger that night.”

Nick and Reggie were sitting together. 

“So this package deal that you were talking about,”Nick said, “You and your music. Well, it sounds pretty good. And if you could give me a chance, I'd really like to get to know this Reggie.”

“Yeah,”Reggie asked.

“Yeah,”Nick said. 

“I'd like that,”Reggie said.

The group was headed down to the music room in the basement. 

“You know, since we have a new member,”Luke said,”We’ll have to do the official initiation.”

“Oh yeah,”Reggie said, “You gotta do it Nick. It’s band code.”

“What is it,”Nick asked. 

“Well, take a guess,”Luke said as they walked up to the lemonade machine. 

“Oh, Bobby’s Lemonade,”Nick said,”Bobby’s the best.”

“You, know Bobby,”Alex asked. 

“Yeah,”Nick said, “He’s Carrie’s cousin.”

“We got Bobby’s Lemonade to sponsor a new auditorium and fund the music program.”

Julie sat in her room, writing in her journal. 

“And that, mom, is how Lemonade Mouth came to be. I really miss you, mom. Love, Julie,”Julie wrote, “Oh, I almost forgot, mom. You're never gonna believe where we're playing next week. I just hope our new guitar player can keep up.”

_ Julie: Oooh yeah, mmmm _

_ Breakthrough _

_ Up, down, spinnin all around _

_ Fly, high, falling to the ground _

_ Sometimes dreams can feel so far away _

_ Time, keeps, skippin' out a beat _

_ Left, right, trippin' on your feet _

_ Life is like a string of cloudy days _

_ Luke: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice _

_ Sometimes it's makin' some noise _

_ Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong _

_ Whenever you can't see the light _

_ Whenever there's no end in sight _

_ Keep on, keep on moving on _

_ Keep on moving on _

_ All: Here comes a breakthrough _

_ Here comes a day _

_ Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it _

_ So don't let it get away _

_ It's all a breakthrough _

_ Just turn the page _

_ 'Cause everyday I'm getting closer _

_ Life is just a rollercoaster _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop till you break it through _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop till you break it all through _

_ Julie: Stop, still, take another breath _

_ Road block, move it to the left _

_ Get around whatever's in your way _

_ Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces _

_ Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers _

_ It's gonna be your turn to play _

_ Gonna be your turn to play _

_ Luke: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice _

_ Sometimes it's makin' some noise _

_ Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong _

_ Whenever you can't see the light _

_ Whenever there's no end in sight _

_ Keep on, keep on movin' on _

_ Keep on movin' on _

_ All: Here comes a breakthrough _

_ Here comes a day _

_ Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it _

_ So don't let it get away _

_ It's all about a breakthrough _

_ Just turn the page _

_ 'Cause everyday I'm getting closer _

_ Life is just a rollercoaster _

_ Flynn: You can see it in the blind sight _

_ Movin' through the limelight _

_ Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right _

_ Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright _

_ Usually in life there's one short, this is our night _

_ Listen to the rhythm that we given and it will make you _

_ Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you _

_ Wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to _

_ Keep pushing till you breakthrough _

_ Luke: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice _

_ Sometimes it's makin' some noise _

_ Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong _

_ Reggie: Whenever you can't see the light _

_ Whenever there's no end in sight _

_ Keep on, keep on movin' on _

_ Keep on movin' on _

_ All: Here comes a breakthrough _

_ Here comes a day _

_ Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it _

_ So don't let it get away _

_ It's all about a breakthrough _

_ Just turn the page _

_ 'Cause everyday I'm getting closer _

_ Life is just a rollercoaster _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop till you break it all through _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop till you break it all through _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop till you break it all through _

_ Shake it, till you make it _

_ Till you break it all through _

_ Don't stop _

_ Here comes a breakthrough _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter but there will be an epilogue out soon.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

“Lemonade Mouth got bigger and bigger.

It took some time, but Reggie’s parents eventually supported Reggie and Nick’s relationship.

Flynn stayed the manager, and occasional rapper, for the band. 

Willie did all of the graphics and worked as a photographer for the band. 

Alex was happy to have Willie around more after he had asked Willie to officially be his boyfriend. 

Carrie apologized for how she had acted, and Dirty Candy ended up becoming a regular opener for the band.

As for Julie and Luke, Luke spent plenty of time trying to convince me to go out on a date with him.

Lots of love mom, Julie.”

Julie closed the journal right as Luke wrapped his arms around from behind. 

“Ready,”Luke asked. 

Julie looked around at her backyard, where crowds of friends and family stood. 

Flynn was talking to Carrie, Kayla, and the other Dirty Candy girls. 

Nick had an arm around Reggie as they talked to Carlos and Julie’s dad.

Alex had Willie on his lap as he taught him how to play drums. 

“Yeah, let’s do this,”Julie said, standing and taking Luke’s hands. 

“Guys, it’s time,”Luke said as they passed Reggie and Nick. 

The band gathered onto the stage, picking up their instruments.

Flynn joined them on the stage, grabbing her mic and standing next to Julie.

Julie’s dad set up the recording equipment, and Willie had his camera to take pictures. 

“Thank you all for being here,”Julie said,”We’re Lemonade Mouth, and this is our new song, High Wire.”

Julie smiled, as she looked towards Alex to count them in. 

It was crazy to think that all of this started just a few months ago, because four kids got stuck in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are other dcoms you want me to try this with!


End file.
